Ash and Red
by Hearinmystery
Summary: Ash and Red this is their story will They be safe if they ever leave? "please I will do what you want just don't strike him give me his punishment" I said as tears started to well in my eyes. i do not own maximum ride rated T for the action in it Warning Abusing and rape in this story
1. Chapter 1

"NOOO PLEASE DON'T !" I screamed

"you can't stop me and no one's going to save you so I don't know why your screaming" Sam said

I kicked and screamed but Sam punched me in the face and knocked me out while he was crawling on top of me.

When I woke up I was strapped to a bed in a white room a couple white coats came in and unstrapped me but just to put me back in my crate.

End flashback

"Mommy I don't like it here anymore" Ash said

"I know sweetie we will leave one day" I Replied

Sam hit the crate and said "you are not going anywhere especially with my daughter"

He paused "I will always find you and I'm the only one who will ever love you and our kid"

"I don't need your love as long as I got my daughter" I said angrily

"be careful I can take her from you remember, I gave you wings and took your normal life from you everyone will think you're a freak" Sam Replied

"why don't you just leave us alone we are already your prisoners why the torture to?" I said

"I told you because I'm the only one that will love you besides you have my daughter" He replied

Sam threw a sheet over our crate because it's the only way Ash will sleep I kissed my daughter and held her in my arms so she would sleep she's only three her hair is black and her wings are also black but sparkle like a night sky. Sam has black long hair but his wings look like a pitched black room you can see so much darkness and coldness when you look into his eyes.

I on the other hand have dirty blonde hair with a little black and red in it. My wings are black and red they manage to blend in to each other which I love. I have been at this place which most other experiments call it the school for at least four or five years. I lost track of time here. I was waiting around for this group I heard the lab coats talking about they call them the Flock but I Have finally given up on that I have to break out myself with my daughter.

Sam pulled the sheet off our crate about three hours later. Usually when he comes back it's what he likes to call family time we go to this room and have to sit with him for like two hours every day. I can't stand being with him at all but he finally stopped raping me once we had Ash. He always said he will do it again when he's ready for another kid.

He opened the crate and pulled me and Ash out I scooped her up in my arms as soon as we got out the crate.

"Daddy that hurt" Ash said on a sad voice

"I'm sorry baby girl" Sam said as he took her from me

We walked with the white coats down to the room we always went to. We sat on the whit couch they had in the room. Sam set Ash down and she climbed into my lap.

"We are getting out of here tomorrow" Sam Said

"Don't get our hopes up we are always stuck in a crate" I said

"I do love both my girls Red and I want a family they said they got a house for us but if you run and we capture you again then you will be stuck here without me and Ash" Sam replied

"Whatever you're not taking Ash from me I'll do whatever you want just don't take her" I said as tears started to fall

Sam pulled me in his arms and held me. Sometimes he was nice and acted like he cared and other times you knew he didn't. I knew I couldn't run if I did then I could lose Ash and that's the only reason I'm holding on she's my life.


	2. Chapter 2

"I won't let nothing happen to you Red" Sam said

"That's because you're the one hurting me and Ash" I said quietly

" please take Ash back to the crate" Sam said to one of the white coats

I gave Ash to Dr. Williams Because I knew if I didn't things would get worse I know Sam was going to hurt me again or something. They left the room and Sam grabbed my wrist as tight as he could and pulled me closer to him.

"I'm not trying to hurt you I got a house for me you and Ash" Sam said

"You can't make things better now Sam you have already hit Ash and me plus you raped me" I said angrily

"Yeah but your happy I did because you wouldn't have Ash I know you wouldn't trade her for anything so why you complaining about me raping you" Sam replied

"Yes I love my little girl more than anything" I said as tears were falling again

Sam smacks me across my face and then punches me three times in different places. I was full out crying now. I curled up on the floor and covered my face as he kept hitting me. After about 30 hit he finally stops and picks me up off the floor and holds me as I cryed.

"I'm sorry Red I hate hurting you but you have to stop talking back you know you get hurt when you do that" Sam explains of his actions

I didn't say anything scared he would hit me again I just kept crying. A white coat came in with an operating table well more like a hospital bed. Sam placed me in the bed as the white coat left I knew what Sam was planning it's the same bed he used to rape me before which is why we have Ash. Sam strapped me to the bed and cut my clothes off. A white coat came in the room again and took some blood and ran like two test then left.

"Please don't do this again please I'm begging you" I said in between sobs

"Come on baby you know you want another kid, I love you" Sam said climbing on me

"Please I'll do whatever you want just don't do this" I said sobbing

He had hit me a couple more times and I just fell silent. I knew he wasn't going to stop so to make it easier I need to keep my mouth shut. After he was done he gave me more clothes threw me back in my crate with Ash and left. I knew I had to be brave for Ash she couldn't see me be weak or cry.

Ash and I woke the next morning to Sam getting us out of our crate. I guessed we were really going to this house he got for us.

"Come on girls it's time to go home" Sam said

Sam scooped Ash up in his arms and grabbed a hold of my hand he knew that if Ash knew that her Daddy hurt her Mommy then she wouldn't want him so he knew I hid what he did last night.

We were leaving the school in Sam's Van he had two car seats in the back which made me wonder because we only needed one for Ash then five minutes after we got settled in the car a white coat walked four other people outside.

one guy with black hair who looked about seventeen and he had a little boy with him that was Ash's age and then two girls one looked like she was ten the other thirteen. They piled in the van I sat next to Ash in the back the two girls sat in front of me with the black hair boy and they little boy ash's age sat in the car seat next to Ash.

"Who are these people Daddy" Ash asked

"These are friends they will be staying with us for a while the little one in the back is Bane then its Shadow, Angel and Nudge" Sam replied

"Who's Banes mommy and daddy" Ash asked


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm Banes Daddy His mommy went to heaven" Sam replied

I couldn't help but wonder what happened to Banes mother I felt bad for him though because his dads mean and he's only three like Ash. He has to grow up without a mom that's terrible.

The rest of the way no one said anything when we got to the house and all stepped out the two girls ran to find their room and shadow took off too.

I got Ash out of her car seat when Sam asked me to get Bane too so when I finally got out of the van I had two kids in my arm and Sam showed up behind me holding all three of us like a family.

He walked us inside and showed us the house it was really big. Everyone had their own room except me I was supposed to share with Sam.

I shared a room with Sam because he thought I would run and if we shared a room then he could watch me. But I knew Ash she won't go to sleep in her own room she always wanted to stay with me or Sam.

He hit her once but she got over it she still loved her daddy so he never hit her again because she is what keeps me around.

Ash was in her play room playing with toys when Bane came to the living room while me and Sam were talking.

"Daddy mean he killed my mommy" Bane said walking over to me

Sam got up from where he was sitting and smacked Bane across his face

"What did I say about telling those lies" Sam said half yelling

"But it not a lie you hurt her like you hurt me I want her to be my mommy now" Bane said pointing at me

I picked bane up and put him in my lap I held him close knowing I was going to get hit or bane would. Sam raised his hand but lowered it as soon as he saw Ash walk in the room.

"Daddy come play with me" Ash said

"I will in a minute I will meet you there" Sam replied

Ash ran back to her room and Sam told me and Bane to go to his room. Sam followed behind us the whole time Bane was crying in my shoulder he knew something bad would happen.

We were in the room I sat down on the couch in the bedroom with Bane in my arms. Sam pulled his belt off his waist which he has never used a belt on me before. But his belt had a lot of metal on it.

"Put Bane down he's next" Sam Said


	4. Chapter 4

"Please I will do what you want just don't strike him give me his punishment" I said as tears started to well in my eyes.

"Fine you will have more punishment later then but for now pull your pants down and bend over" Sam replied

I pulled my pants down and bent over Bane buried his head in the couch so he didn't have to watch I had tears falling down my face. Sam hit me five times with the belt which hurt really bad.

I swear it left bruises on me. Then he stood me up and kissed me fiercely knowing I would pull back he grabbed my head so I couldn't move it.

"You're a good mom Red you take the beatings for a kid that's not yours and the beatings for Ash" Sam said

"You should never harm a kid" I replied with tears streaming down my face

"Wipe those tears and spend time with your son before your next beating" Sam replied

Shadow walked in the room after Sam left.

"Are you okay" Shadow asked

"I'm fine" I replied

"Why do you let him hurt you like that" Shadow asked

"What choice do I have I can have him hurt my kid or any kids for that matter" I replied

"Yeah but he shouldn't hurt you" Shadow added

"Why do you care I'm a mom at seventeen and he doesn't always hurt me he cares sometimes I guess" I said

"He doesn't care why can't you see you're hurting you nor the kids are safe here is it a crime to car about you?" Shadow said

"Watch what you do you don't want to take his wrath too if I leave he will take my daughter if he catches me and no it's not a crime but you don't know me." I said

"Red I know more than you think did you know that Angel and Nudge were part of the flock and they are going to escape soon you can come I will keep you safe" Shadow replied

"I don't trust anyone I'm sorry you don't know what he's capable of or what he's done" I said

"Just come we will leave tomorrow just be ready in the morning Sam has to leave to go to the school but he thinks he scared you into not running away" Shadow replied

I looked down at the ground and pulled Bane in my arms he looked so tired. Shadow left the room. I laid in the bed holding bane and we both fell asleep. When I woke it was the next day. Sam was gone and me Bane and Ash were all lying in bed. Shadow knocked on the door lightly and I walked over to open it.

"are you coming" he asked

"….. I guess" I said with hesitation

I grabbed Bane and Ash one in each arm and met up with everyone else in the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

I knew this was a bad idea but I wanted to at least try and get the kids to safety. I still didn't trust shadow or the others I probably never will. That's what Sam has done to me. Part of me didn't want to leave because I didn't want to get caught and Sam takes Ash away from me.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"We are going to find Max and the rest of the flock" Nudge said

"Okay lets go if I get caught leaving Sam will take Ash" I replied

Everyone grabbed their bags and I just grabbed the kids I wasn't too worried about taking stuff with me. We all unfolded our wings once we got outside and we headed to the sky.

I was a little slow considering I had both kids in my arms and trying to concentrate on flapping my wings. Shadow dropped below me and told me to drop Ash down that he would catch her.

"Are you crazy I can't drop her and how do I know you will catch her" I said

I tried tightening my grip on Ash but she kept squirming and fell right into Shadows arms.

"I'm not Sam I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the kids" Shadow said

"Yea that's what he said to" I muttered

Shadow heard me I was hoping he wouldn't and he just gave me a hurt look and kept flying forward. I felt bad but I couldn't help it it's the truth and after all that I've been through with Sam how could I just let anyone in.

Nudge was talking about the flock and how she couldn't wait for us to meet them and she just went on and on until Angel told her to be quiet.

Angel and Nudge had already told us about their powers and the flock back at Sam's house but I guess Nudge just likes to keep reminding people.

I looked over to check on Ash and caught Shadow staring at me but as soon as I looked he turned away. I wonder what he's thinking I mean he barely knows me. He only knows I've been beaten he doesn't know how Ash got here or anything else.

After flying for what seemed like forever we finally landed behind a Wal-Mart building in the woods somewhere in Arizona. We all walked in to the store Nudge and Angel were going to go call Max and the flock so they could pick us up.

Shadow me and the kids went to go get two car seats some snacks and drinks, I had stolen some money from Sam's dresser before we left. We got the car seats but before we left the kids department I had to grab an outfit for Bane and Ash.

We paid for the stuff and went out front of the store to find Nudge and Angel. We waited on a bench until the flock showed up with Max's mom.

When they arrived everyone hugged except me Shadow and the kids. They finally greeted us after their reunion.


	6. Chapter 6

"nice to meet you shadow and Red" Max said to us

"you too" Shadow and I said at the same time

"If there's not room for me and the kids it's okay we will find our own way" I Said a little shyly

"There's plenty of room" Max replies

We put the car seats in the car and I buckled Bane and Ash it was a little hard even though they were both sleeping. So we are all in the car and heading back to their place. Nudge is rambling on about how we escaped and what happened to her and Angel.

After driving for twenty minutes we stopped at a Dr. M's house. It was nice it reminded me of my Aunts house I used to go there all the time before I lost my parents.

We all piled out the van I got the kids one in each arm and walked into the house behind everyone else. We all sat in the living room to talk about rooms and other stuff.

Dr. M stepped into the living room and looked us all over except I buried my head in the kids back just thinking about what will happen when Sam finds me.

"Nudge we have two extra rooms why don't you and Angel take the kids and shadow to their rooms the kids will be in the room with Red and shadow can have his own" Dr. M said

"no I stay with mommy" Bane Said

"It's okay Ash you can go" I said

Ash got off my lap and went with Angel and Nudge Shadow followed and the rest of the flock left except Dr. M and Max. I pulled Bane into my arms and decided to be brave and looked up at Dr. M and Max.

"Sara is that you" Dr. M asked looking concerned

"no one has called me that since I was eight how do you know my name" I asked a little scared


	7. Chapter 7

"It's me your aunt Val" She replied

"My mother's sister how do I know it's really you" I said

She got up and picked a picture up off the entertainment center and handed it to me. It was a picture of my mom Dad and me. I had tears falling from my eye when she pulled me in to a hug practically squishing Bane.

"Let me out you squishing me" Bane said

She let us go and we looked at Max.

"I'm glad to meet my cousin good to know we have some real family members out there" Max said

"Yeah after my parents died I thought I had no one till Ash came along then I met Bane" I said

"I know this might be personal but who is Sam" Max asked

"umm he's lie us except he works for the school he held me at the School for Four or five years and did other things I don't want to talk about" I said hoping she can't see how scared he has made me.

"okay well I glad everyone got away from him" Max said

"Thanks to Nudge and Angel it was there plan on escaping" I said

"can I go to my room I'm really tired" I Said not trying to sound rude

"yes I will show you where It's at" my Aunt said

We stood up and she took me upstairs and pointed to my room at the end of the hall. I walked in and Shadow was in there playing with Ash I sat Bane on the bed next to me.

"Are you okay" Shadow asked

"I'm fine" I said

He stared at me for a minute looking in my eyes I was hoping he wouldn't see no emotion it them.

"No you're not why do you lie" Shadow said

"Yes I am and why do you care" I asked

"You're not with Sam anymore you don't got to fake your feelings" Shadow continued

"No but I'm with a bunch of strangers who won't understand what I've been through" I said

"We have all been in crates and been experimented on" Shadow said

"It's more than that what happened to me didn't happen to you" I said as I started crying

Shadow sat down on the bed and pulled me in his arms at first I put up a fight as memories started flowing through my head. I stopped fighting as darkness was over coming me. I fell asleep in his arms. He woke me up about two hours later because he was trying to get up and I was lying on his arm.

"I'm sorry about earlier" I said

"You don't have to apologize I guess your right more stuff happened to you" Shadow replied

We sat in the silence for five minutes

"But I do care Red something draws me to you, I feel like I have known you my whole life even though I have only known you for a couple days"

"I understand I feel the same but I can't bring myself to trust anyone right now" I Replied

Shadow left my room and I laid down with the kids watching Scooby doo.


	8. Chapter 8

The kids fell asleep. I turned the TV off and went to sleep too.

Shadow woke me up the next morning for breakfast and Band was still in bed with me but Ash was gone.

"Where's my daughter" I asked a little worried

"She's in the kitchen with the others" Shadow replied

I got up and picked Bane up off the bed and headed to the kitchen when I got there everyone was sitting around talking and waiting for their food. I sat down with Bane in my lap and started digging in to the plate that Iggy had put in front of me. We all ate breakfast and went to do what we wanted for the day.

I took the kids back to my room got them change and I also changed my clothes. I kept my backpack full of clothes by the window so I had a fast escape if I needed it. I was just about to leave my room when I heard someone talking outside the door. I guessed it was nudge and Max. I listened I couldn't help it I couldn't trust them.

"Max you don't know if we are in danger" Nudge said

"Nudge come on they ran away from an eraser who works for the school plus she has kids which means they are going to want her kids" Max said

"So we ran away from that same eraser" Nudge replied

"Yeah but you don't have kids they aren't after us they want her and I'm sorry she's putting everyone in danger" Max said with a little hate in her voice

"Well I don't think you should make her leave" Nudge replied

"Nudge I have to think of my family you and angel and the flock are like my kids you know that but if im going to do what's best then she has to leave" max said

"NO Max" Nudge whispered/screamed

"Fine but you better be ready to fight" Max said

I slowly walked away from my bedroom door hoping they wouldn't find out I was litening. I packed up the rest of the kids' stuff. I knew I had to leave it wasn't right putting them in danger. Me and my kids will be on the run but what Sam did to me I wouldn't want happening to any of these people so it was best to leave. I found a piece of paper in the room and wrote a note for everyone on it and left it on the bed.

I looked out the window made sure no one was outside then I picked the kids up and jumped out the window I extended my wings fact and we were in the sky. I flew about an hour then stoped in the woods carrying two kids while flying makes u tired fast so I figured we would stop and rest.

There was a mountain nearby where we landed and it had a cave so I decided to take the kids there so they could rest up. Both kids passed out as soon as we got to the cave I guess it was good I had them walk from where I landed.

I sat down at the edge of the cave looking out the entrance. I could feel tears start in my eyes I kept fighting them so they wouldn't fall. All I could think of was how I wished I could do better for my kids and create a better life but I knew that wouldn't happen because if Sam found me he would take ash from me and lock me back in a crate at the school.


	9. Chapter 9

Shadows point of view

I knocked on Red's door to see if she wanted to go for a walk but she didn't answer so I just walked in and saw an empty room with a note on the bed.

Max and everyone else

I'm sorry me and my kids shouldn't have cam Max was right we will put everyone in danger cause the school and erasers aren't after any one else they want me and the kids, I'm leaving before I let that happen please don't come after me it's best to stay away to stay alive I will be okay. What Sam has done to me I wouldn't want happening to anyone else. So please respect my wishes and live your life especially you nudge don't come after me. It was nice knowing everyone maybe I will see you one day.

Shadows please don't come find me I will be okay. I can't take care of me and the kids thank you for caring but I'm not the one you need to be with.

Love always Red

After I read the letter I heard a voice call my name it sounded like ash but when I looked around no one was there

"Hello" I said

"I'm in your head Shadow I can talk in your head please come help me and mommy we are in a cave on the side of the mountains but what mommy doesn't know is that Bane is really daddy" Ash thought

"How banes been there when Sam was there" I thought

"The other guy was a clone Daddy can change his form but he's bad and I don't want mommy getting hurt pwease" Ash thought

I could hear how worried she was and upset I had to help her even though I don't know what sam does or what he's capable of

I dropped the note on the bed and ran to my room I started packing my stuff up I went out my window and extended my wings and took off to the air. I started Heading for the closest mountain near here.

I saw a forest near the mountain and a cave so I landed in the forest but not where Red could see me. I saw Red sitting at the entrance of the cave. There was so much emotion in her eyes that she always did so well at hiding. She was Mad, Scared, and Sad and hurt I could see her trying to fight back tears and all I wanted was to make her pain go away.

I walked to the entrance of the cave I couldn't stand it anymore I don't care what Sam would do to me. There was something about Red that no matter what I couldn't leave her.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked

"How did you find us?" Red said angrily

"a little birdy told me where you were" I said

"Ash she told you didn't she" Red said

"Maybe why does it matter I'm here and I'm not leaving" I said

"Shadow your life is in Danger so go while you can" Red said

"NO yours and Ash's lives are in Danger too and I will do whatever I can to protect the both of you" I replied

"It's not just us two did your forget about Bane?" Red asked

"no I didn't but I think Bane can handle his self" I said pointing to Bane


	10. Chapter 10

Red's point of view

I looked at Bane and he was transforming. He transformed into Sam. Shadow had already grabbed Ash and was standing behind me again. I started to worry because I didn't know what was going to happen next.

"How is that possible Sam was there while Bane was too" I said confused

"I'm a shape shifter and I have a clone" Sam said

"So how long was the clone there?" I asked

"Just once we left the school" Sam said

I knew that meant he still raped me and hit me. I was now even more worried about me and Ash and now I had to worry about Shadow even though he wanted to protect me. He didn't know how Sam really was.

I looked at Shadow confused I didn't know whether to run or stick around.

"Why didn't you say something when we ran off?" I asked

"I don't know I wanted to see how long you thought you could keep my daughter from me" Sam said

"You can't take her from me" I said

"Who's going to stop me no one stopped me from doing what I did before" Sam said

I had a flash back of my memories with him he's done a lot of horrible things to me. I couldn't let him be alone with Ash much less take her.

Shadow handed Ash to me and stepped in front of us.

"I will stop you" Shadow said

"No" I said pulling him back and giving Ash to him again

"Red what are you doing" Shadow asked

"Shadow I appreciate it but you don't know what he is capable of" I said

"It doesn't matter I said I would protect you and Ash" Shadow said

"It does matter I've seen what he can do please don't I can't see you get hurt because of me and Ash" I said

"Fine but I go where you two go" Shadow added

"I decide who goes where" Sam spat

"Please Sam just let him come where ever we are going" I added

"Since when have I done things for you" Sam said with hatred

Ash got out of Shadows grip and ran to Sam. I tried stopping her but I saw the look in Sam's eye and knew if I stopped her then he would hit me.

"Pwease Daddy" Ash said as Sam picked her up

"Fine just for you princess" Sam said

"Where are we going" I asked

"There's a house in the woods close to here" Sam said

We all took off and headed to the house. We landed in the woods behind the house. Sam took us inside and showed us around me Shadow and Ash shared a room.

There was a special lock on this room. I had a mini fridge in it in case we got hungry though and Sam said that there was a white coat that came and restocked food. I figured he would lock us up till he wanted something from me like always but I was grateful to have a bed for me Ash and Shadow.

Sam locked me and Shadow in the room. He told me he wanted to play with Ash. There wasn't much I could do to stop him from taking her but I knew he would bring her back.

"Are you okay" Shadow asked

"I'll be better when I have Ash back" I said

"I know, Red I'm sorry if you don't want me here but you and Ash shouldn't have to be alone" Shadow added

"We have each other that's not being alone and she has her dad" I sad

"I thought I could keep you company too" Shadow said

"Thank you, Shadow but now you're stuck here with no freedom and you don't know what he does" I said

"Then tell me" Shadow said

"I can't it's too horrible" I said

"It can't be that bad you made a beautiful daughter with him" Shadow said

"Yes she is beautiful and I wouldn't trade her for anything but it's not like I had a choice" I said

"What do you mean Red?" Shadow asked

"Forget it I have already said too much" I replied


	11. Chapter 11

I heard Ash scream and start crying and I all I could think about was her. I closed my eyes and once I opened them I was standing in between Sam and Ash. Ash was on the floor holding her cheek and crying and Sam just looked confused when he saw me.

I picked Ash up and ran to the room knowing he was going to come after me I had to get Ash away from him though. I opened the door and ran in putting Ash on the bed and standing in front of her so Sam would hit me not her.

Sam ran in the room and Shadow stood beside me. Shadow looked really worried and Sam was pissed off. I don't know if he was mad because I took Ash or because I basically just teleported.

"What the hell was that" Sam yelled

"What me taking my kid because you hit her or me using a power I didn't know I had" I asked with a little attitude

"Sam?" Someone called from the front door

Sam's eyes went wide when someone called for him. Shadow tensed as soon as he heard the voice. Of course I was the one clueless here. I didn't recognize the voice as someone I knew but I basically lived the past couple years in a cage.

The person walked in to the room it was a tall women she looked to be in about her thirties.

"Hi Anne I was just about to call you" Sam said

"Hi mom" Shadow said quietly

"hi son and Sam we had an agreement I don't harm your family if you do what I say" Anne said

"I am doing what you want I had to make a plan first" Sam said stepping in front of me like was going to protect me.

"I can protect myself" I said to Sam

"Apparently you can't" Anne said looking at the bruises and marks I got from Sam

"Mommy, daddy, who is she" Ash asked jumping into my arms.

Ash had her legs wrapped around me and her head buried in my chest she was shaking. I knew she was scared so I held her tight. I sat on the bed behind Sam and Shadow.

An eraser like person walked in the room and stood next to Anne. I knew the eraser as soon as I saw him. I knew he was mean and tries to kill his sister.

"Sam to make sure you do your job I'm leaving Ari with you" Anne said

"Oh and don't worry if I ever have to I will take care of you little whore over there" the eraser named Ari said

Sam tensed while he heard that. It's not like Sam actually cared about me I mean he does nothing but hurt me. I kept my mouth shut not knowing what all these people could do. I knew what Ari meant about taking care of me and I really didn't want to be forced to have his kid.

Sam stepped in front of me again and told Ari not to touch me.

"Then you better do what you're supposed to besides she's cute and so is your daughter you wouldn't want to find marks on her" Ari said

"Ari I will kill you if you harm either one of them" Sam threatened

"Shadow I'm sorry but you would never do what I told you so we will keep you locked up for now I'm sure you and Red will have problems here soon" Anne said

"Be careful Sam you don't want to be locked up like these two" Anne said

"You know you're a piece of crap of a mother" Shadow yelled

Anne raised her hand and hit shadow who went flying into a wall. She looked at me with hatred in her eyes. She smiled but it wasn't a normal smile it's like she's pleased at what Sam does to me or what she does to Shadow.

I was still holding Ash but I moved back on the bed I didn't trust anyone here except my daughter. I was terrified of what Ari would do if Sam didn't listen. I didn't understand why Sam even took up for me when Ari said that. Sam was mean to me but cared sometimes even though I thought it was fake but I don't know it all confused me.

They left so it was just Shadow me and Ash again. I made sure shadow was okay and I finally got Ash to sleep. I kept my distance from Shadow thought because his mom was Anne. I laid down on the bed holding Ash in my arms and facing way from Shadow.

Anne is the head of one of the fifty schools in the United States. We heard rumors that she wanted to take over the school and bring itex down. She wanted to be the owner of all the mutants she even added stuff to her dna that's how she basically made Shadow fly into a wall.


	12. Chapter 12

Shadow finally got off the floor and laid in the bed next to me he put his hand around me and Ash he was holding us. It felt good that he cared but I was still suspicious about him. I felt the back of my shirt wet and realized he was crying. I turned over on my back and held him and Ember in my arms.

I didn't fully trust shadow but I knew what it felt like to be alone. I knew what it felt like not to have anyone who seems to care. I did care about him but I didn't want to make things worse for him by being his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Red I should have told you about my mother" Shadow said sitting up

"It doesn't matter Shadow" I Said

"Obviously it does because it bothers you" Shadow replied

"How would you know what bothers me" I asked

"I saw the look on your face" Shadow said

"Whatever, that's not what bothers me" I said

"Yes it is what bothers you because she's my mom and I have her blood and it bothers you because you don't know if I'm on her side or yours" Shadow said

"How do you figure that?" I asked

"I can read your emotions through your body language and your eyes" Shadow said

"Why you and no one else?" I asked

"Because no one else pays attention to you at least not like I do" Shadow said

"Why do you?" I asked

"I care about you and Ash so I'm always paying attention to both of you" Shadow said

"You do know we are stuck here don't you" I said

"Yea of course I know that but doesn't mean I can't care about you and Ash" Shadow added

Ash woke up as the door opened it was Ari. Ember jumped in Shadows lap and held on around his neck.

"So you're the little whore everyone keeps wanting to protect" Ari said

"She's not a whore" Shadow spat

"You barely know her" Ari growled

"What's your point" Shadow spat again

"Just watch yourself she can't protect herself all the time"

"Mommy make him leave" Ash cried

"Ari leave them alone" Sam yelled from the other room

Ari left and I was mad and upset. Does everyone know what Sam has done to me? Why does that make me a whore it's not like I had a choice? But I wouldn't trade my daughter for anything.

"You're not a whore" Shadow said

"Thanks for clearing that up" I said sarcastically

"Red I think I love you" Shadow said

"You tell me I'm not a whore and that you think you love me when I have Sam's child and I'm being held prisoner by him too." I said

"How does that make you a whore?" Shadow asked

"Well let's see I have a kid with Sam I'm locked up with you and yet I somehow have feelings for you both" I said

"That's understandable though I mean you made a kid with him you're going to have something for him" Shadow said

"Yeah but Ash wasn't planed at least not by me I didn't have a choice" I said

"You mean he raped you?" Shadow asked

"Yes, but I wouldn't trade Ash for anything" I said tears falling down my face

"Then why do you have feelings for him I don't understand that" Shadow asked

"because he cares even if it's a little bit, he may have hurt me and Ash but he's always kept us safe and together, you don't understand how many times your mom wanted to separate me and Ash or take us away from Sam and each time he kept us together even if it's because he wants to see his kid and not me." I said

"Well if that's the case why doesn't he just keep Ash around and not you?" Shadow asked

"Because he knows Ash won't be happy unless she has both of us so that's the only reason why he seems to care about me even the slightest bit" I said

"Okay so basically he only cares about you to keep Ash happy that's not really caring. I really care about you and Ash I don't care about you because of her and I don't care about her because of you I care about you both because I really love you and Ash for who you are." Shadow said

Skipping to two days later

Shadows pov

Ari had Red and Sam had Ash. Sam and ash were having family time and I don't know why Red was with Ari. "Shadow it's me Angel me and the flock are here to save Red, Ash, and you" Angel said in my head

"Not a good idea Ari is here and Sam won't let you leave without killing him" I thought back

"Well then we will have to take them down before Anne comes Sam keeps thinking she's on her way but Sam's thinking of letting everyone go but he has to do something with Air" Angel thought

"She was here a couple days ago if she's coming back this soon then some thing's wrong" I thought

"Yeah the flock and I took down 10 of the 50 schools and she wants yours Ash, and Red's powers so she can take over" Angel thought

"But to get our full powers she will have to kill us no wonder why Sam wants to let us go but he would get killed as soon as my mom shows up" I thought

"Yeah by the way the flock knows she's your mom so you don't have to hide it we are going to get Red and take Ari down now" Angel thought

I heard the flock crashing through Windows and I heard the fight and then it was silent I hoped they were okay.


	13. Chapter 13

Shadow's pov

Ash came running into the room and jumped in to my arms. Ari was chasing her with Red at his heels.

Red kicked him in the back knocking him over. Red grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door and out the house. We took to the sky seeing the flock already in the air. Unfortunately I saw Sam was with them. I was mad about that first of all why it is that Red and Ash coming to get me while everyone else was out here. Sam is Ash's dad and she was with him last why didn't he get her out the house instead of Ari chasing her.

"Are you okay?" Red asked

"Yea, I'm fine" I replied

"You're lying" Red said

"I'm fine" I replied

"Fine I'll leave you alone" Red said

I could tell by the way she said that she was upset that I wouldn't tell her what was wrong. We flew back to the Flocks house and landed. Everyone went inside except Red, Ash, Sam and me. We stayed outside Ash was still in my arms. Sam tried to take her but she wouldn't let me go so he gave up on taking her. I sat on a swing on the front porch with Ash in my arms and we both started dosing off.

Red's pov

I saw that Ash and Shadow were starting to dose off on the swing I figured I let them since we were with the flock. I knew we were safe other than the fact that Sam was here. I knew that was probably what was wrong with shadow. I knew he didn't like Sam too much.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked Sam

"Why are you asking me you're not my prisoner anymore?" Sam asked

"Yeah, but Ash is still your daughter I figured you chase me if I left with her" I replied

"I would just follow you to make sure you and her are okay" Sam said

"Cut the crap you don't care about me" I replied

"How would you know how I feel about you or Ash" Sam asked

"um based on the way you've treated us what am I supposed to think" I Asked

"You don't know how I feel you don't know me well enough" Sam said

"Whatever, are you staying with us or not?" I asked

"I go where ever my daughter goes even if she's not happy with me right now" Sam said

"Fine" I said irritated

I sat next to Shadow on the swing and Sam went inside with everyone else. Shadow woke up but Ash stayed asleep. I just watched her sleep for a few minutes.

"You know Sam has to stay with us he is Ash's dad" I said

"I know" Shadow said

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing I told you I was fine" Shadow said

"Please stop lying to me I'm tired of people hiding things or lying to me" I said

"Do you honestly expect me to be okay with Sam being around?" Shadow said angrily

"What do you want me to do I can't tell him to leave and walk out of Ash's life" I said

"So you trust that he will keep her safe and take care of her?" Shadow asked

"I know he won't hurt her and I know you would keep her safe and won't let him hurt her" I replied

"What makes you think I would go with all of you wherever you go" Shadow said

"Because you said you love us wouldn't you want to keep us safe?" I asked scared of his answer

"I do love you but maybe you and Ash would be better off without me I mean my mom's the one that wants you" Shadow said

I had tears falling down my face as I got up and grabbed my daughter out of Shadows arms and walked off into the house without saying anything else. I know he saw me crying so he knew I was upset I can't believe he would just leave us like that. If you love someone you're supposed to protect them.

I walked to the room I stayed in last time I was here I put Ash down in the bed and cuddled up next to her. I started dosing off and finally let sleep over take me.


	14. Chapter 14

Shadows pov

I walked in the house about thirty minutes after Red did. I really didn't want to upset her any more than I already have. I walked up to her room everyone else was already in bed. I peeked inside her room and saw Sam was lying next to her and Ash with his arms around them.

I walked back to the living room and laid on the couch. Maybe Sam did care about both of them and she cared about him obviously. She let him in her bed and let him have his arm around her. I guess I'm nothing to her but that's okay if she's happy with her little family I will leave them be as much as it hurts. I guess I should go out on my own instead of staying with Red and Ash.

I finally fell asleep but woke up four hours later to Ash jumping on me.

"Hey sweetheart" I said

"Hi" Ash said

"What you doing?" I asked

"Waking you up" Ash said and giggled

"I noticed" I said with a smile

Red's pov

"I noticed" Shadow said

"I'm sorry she ran from me" I said

"It's okay" Shadow said

"Well I'm packing up some stuff and then we are leaving I don't want to be a burden on the flock" I said

"Mommy can Shadow come?" Ash asked

"That's up to him now come on we got to get you changed" I said

"Please don't leave us" Ash said wrapping her arms around Shadow

"Ash lets go" I said in a stern voice

She let him go and ran to the room we slept in the night before. I walked to the room and got her some new clothes and changed her. She had tears running down her face and I knew it was because she wanted Shadow to come with us.

Sam walked in as Ash started wiping her tears and buried her face in the pillow on the bed.

"What did you do to her?" Sam asked

"Nothing" I said

"Don't lie to me" Sam said and slapped me across my face

"I didn't do anything she's upset because Shadow doesn't want to come with us" I said holding my face

Sam shoved me aside and I almost fell but caught myself. He pulled Ash into his arms and watched me. I went back to the backpacks we had and packed the rest of what the flock gave us.

"go convince Shadow to come with us" Sam said to me

"Why he doesn't want to" I said

"Well tell him you will give him some if he comes" Sam said

"He's not like that Sam and I'm not a whore or someone's property" I said

"Go convince him" Sam said raising his hand to me

I backed up so he couldn't hit me and walked out the room to find Shadow. Shadow jumped up when he saw my face.

"What happened" Shadow asked

"What do you mean" I said

Shadow pulled me outside on the front porch so no one could hear us.

"Stop playing stupid you cheek is red, did he hit you again" Shadow said

"It doesn't matter, I'm doing this for Ash so please come with us for her" I said

"Why should I your lying to me and you and Ash have Sam you don't need me" Shadow said

"Because Ash wants you to she's in there crying because you won't go and Sam thinks it's my fault" I said

"So he hit you because he thinks it's your fault she's crying?" Shadow asked

"Yes and he told me to get you to come for her please just do it for Ash" I said tears falling

I knew if I couldn't convince him Sam would probably hit me again.

"Red he only wants me to go because of Ash everyone's better off without me I will tell Sam that myself if I have to" Shadow said

"Fine ill just handle this myself" I said

I hesitantly got up and walked back in the house with shadow at my heels. We walked to the room Ash and Sam were in. Ash ran to Shadow and Sam pulled me to the other side of the room.

"Is he going?" Sam asked

"No he said we are all better off without him" I said my voice shaky

Sam pushed me against the wall quietly and then slapped me across my face again. This time Shadow saw and ran up to us I held my cheek as Shadow got in front of me.

"I'm sorry" I said

"This isn't your fight Shadow please leave us alone" Sam said

"Daddy I want Shadow to come with us" Ash cried reaching out of Shadows arms for me

I took Ash in my arms and slid down the wall I held on to my baby tight not knowing what would happen next.

"your going to say no to a little kid" Sam said

"its safer without me" Shadow said

"no its safer with you because you see Red still getting hurt and so is Ash" Sam said

"that's because you're the one hurting Red" Shadow said

"I'm not hurting her you're the one rejecting her after you told her you loved her" Sam said

"I'm not the one hitting her" Shadow said

"she's mine I can hit her if I want" Sam said

I stood up with Ash in my arms.

"I am not anyone's property" I screamed

Sam threw a punch at me and busted my lips.

"Dude, she's holding your daughter why would you hit her with Ash in her arms" Shadow yelled

"She's used to it besides no one back talks me" Sam said

Shadow grabbed me and Ash and hugged us

"See look at that if you love them just come with us" Sam

"For them I will" Shadow said

Shadow held us tight in his arms and I felt safe well safer knowing he was there and coming with us. We decided to walk instead of fly. We left the flock house and went to stay in a hotel for the night we all shared one room because Sam thought Shadow would take me and Ash and run away.


End file.
